The Gods find out
by Crystal di Angelo
Summary: The gods find out about a hilarious experience the demigods had.
1. Chapter 1

'You can never catch me, you know that.' Nico teased as Hazel raced after him, laughing and shouting murder at the same time. Frank stood by, amused. Nico had teased Hazel about her and Frank, which had sent Hazel into a playful fit.

Percy was reading something on Annabeth's laptop, which Tartarus had been kind enough to return. It was intact, but not any more when Hazel tripped over it. Her foot smashed the screen, and Percy gasped in horror.

'Annabeth's killing me for that!' he shrieked.

'That's nothing,' Leo came over to inspect the damage. Within a few minutes, the screen was intact again.

'Say, is Percy turning into Annabeth?' Nico asked teasingly. He had grown more playful after the Tartarus ordeal, to hide away the pain that was still there. It hurt Hazel a lot that Nico won't let her help, but she let her brother do as he pleased.

'No!' Percy defended himself. 'Dad was chuckling a lot when he was reading something on a computer when I visited him last week, and I was curious!'

'So you were trying to hack into his computer?' Leo asked.

'In a way, yes.'

'You could have just asked me, you know.' Poseidon appeared on the beach, a warm smile on his face. Percy turned red instantly.

'Is it the monthly gods-hang-with-children event?' A familiar voice asked.

'Hermes! Some stamps please.' Leo said. He high-fived with Hermes. The prankster god had took a liking to Leo the first time he met him.

As about the event Hermes mentioned, that was done at the seven's request after the fiasco with Gaia.

The other gods started turning up.

'As a matter of fact, it _is _the monthly gods-hang-with-children event.' Zeus said.

The gods all held laptops and some of them were still laughing their heads off. Even the grumpy Zeus had a smile spreading on his face.

'What exactly is so funny?' Percy demanded.

'Well…' Apollo passed his laptop to Percy.

Percy stared at it for a moment, then his mouth fell open.

'How. In. Tartarus. Did. The. Author. Get. Hold. Of. That?'

'Let me see.' Nico peered at the laptop, concentrating hard. Then he straightened up suddenly.

'Damn you, Alexis!' he shouted. A minute later, Alexis appeared, grinning and clutching a fistful of forgetful dust.

'What? Do you need some forgetful dust?'

Nico pointed at the gods and their laptops. Alexis caught the meaning immediately.

'Gods. Oh my gods.'

'Forgetful dust on them. Now!' Jason ordered, having been brought to the scene by Piper.

'Oh, I don't think so.' Hades vanished Alexis's forgetful dust immediately. 'You are reading this with us. And maybe the other people in the story can join us.'

Apollo grinned and snapped his fingers.

A very annoyed fellowship appeared.

After some explaining and restraining, everyone sat down and began the first chapter. Zeus grabbed the chance to read first.

_**Authors note: just so you know, bold letters are going to be me, Alexis.**_

'Remind me to kill Alexis.' Legolas said. Alexis crept closer to her father-and safety.

**Here are all the victims. **

'What?!' Everyone shouted.

**I mean, participants.**

'What a nice save.' Hermes said.

**-Aragorn Elessar**

**-Gimli the Dwarf**

**-Legolas Greenleaf**

**-Frodo Baggins**

**-Sam Gamgee**

**-Gandalf the Wizard**

**-Pippin Took**

'Are we done with names?' Pippin groaned.

'Nop.'

**-Merry Brandybuck**

**-Rosie**

**-Percy Jackson**

**-Alexis Sarengo (Percy's half-sister)**

**-Will Solace**

**-Jason Grace**

**-Piper McLean**

**-Leo Valdez**

**-Nico di Angelo**

**-Katie Gardener**

**-Travis Stoll**

**-Connor Stoll**

**Private message me ideas if you would like, i might use them.**

**Let us begin!**

Every one gulped at the memory.

_**It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood**_

'Normal?'

_**when several strange people appeared at the border. Yes, these people were characters from Lord of the Rings. After welcoming them to the Camp, and introducing them to several of the campers, Percy decided to break the ice **_

'I think it broke more than ice, Perce.' Nico said, shaking his head.

_**with a little game of Truth or Dare. Actually, it was Travis' idea, but whatever.**_

**"I'll start." Percy began. "Who wants to go first?"**

**No one raised his or her hand.**

'Of course, given what happened.'

**"Okay then, I will start with the most beautiful person here." Percy said.**

Aphrodite leaned forward.

'You weren't there, dear.' Hephaestus said.

**Legolas raised his head.**

'What?' Aphrodite shrieked. 'You dare compete-'

**"Annabeth, Truth or Dare?" Percy asked**

Aphrodite grinned at Percy.

**Embarrassed, the Elf looked away.**

**"Um..." Annabeth stammered, "Truth."**

**"Drat, I have nothing." the son of Poseidon complained, "What are you most afraid of?"**

'Don't bring that up,' Athena warned.

**"You know that already!"**

**"Well, the visitors don't." Percy explained slyly.**

**Annabeth sighed. "Spiders. I am afraid of spiders."**

Athena glared.

**"That is nothing to be ashamed of," Sam said, "Mr. Frodo and I were almost eaten by a giant spider once."**

'I agree with you.' Athena said.

'Spider!' Alexis yelled.

Athena almost slid off her chair only to find it was a trick.

**Annabeth shuddered. "Okay, Pippin, Truth or Dare?"**

**"Dare, I guess," the Hobbit answered.**

**"I dare you to speak in Pig Latin for the rest of the day!"**

**"Rrrgay," Pippin said, "Andalfgay, uthtray oray areday?"**

**"Uh, uthtray. I mean truth." Gandalf replied, trying not to laugh.**

'How do you even understand that?' Hades asked Gandalf.

**"Oday ouyay ikelay itewhay oray aygray etterbay?" Pippin decided**

**"Merry, what did he say?" Sam asked.**

**"'Do you like white or gray better?'" Merry translated**

**"Oh, I suppose either. I do not prefer one over the other." Gandalf answered, "Travis Stoll, Truth or Da-"**

'No competition there.' Hermes grinned at his son.

**"DARE!"**

**"Well, okay, I dare you to, um…"**

**Connor whispered something in Gandalf's ear.**

**"Your brother says to dare you to flirt- is that even a word- **

'It is.' Everyone said except the fellowship.

**with Katie Gardener."**

Demeter groaned.

**Travis threw a flashlight at his brother- Zeus knows where it came from, is that thunder outside? Even Zeus does not know-**

'What?' Zeus said indignantly. 'I know everything!'

'Okay then,' Nico said. 'Whatisfivemultipliedbytendiv idedbytwoaddedbythreeandsubt ractedbythreehundredandfifty ?'

'I don't know.' Zeus admitted defeat.

**and sat down next to Katie.**

**"Hey beautiful," He began, "I'm really sorry about those Chocolate bunnies on the roof thing."**

**Katie mercilessly jabbed Travis with her elbow. Holding his hurt stomach, Travis looked at his brother.**

**"Maybe next time I won't apologize before flirting."**

Aphrodite gave Travis a good long look. 'You should.'

**"Good idea!" Connor laughed, "Your turn."**

**"Frodo, Truth or Dare?"**

**"I chose dare." Frodo answered.**

**"Prank call a god!"**

Aphrodite grinned. Her son had told her about that one.

**"Which one?"**

**"Cupid!" Travis said cheerily.**

**Travis handed Frodo a pre-dialed phone.**

_**Ring, ring, ring. Hello, this is Eros or Cupid, god of love. How can I help you?**_

**"God of love?" Frodo asked, "I thought Aphrodite ruled love."**

'Yep.' Aphrodite brushed her hair.

_**Yes, but I am her son!**_

**"Doesn't that make you, like, a redundant god?"**

'Actually,' Zeus said thoughtfully. 'It does.'

_**Oh, you'll pay for that!**_

**The line went dead. Moments later, a small, winged god flew into the room, randomly shooting Alexis.**

**"Ah!" she yelped, "What do you think you are doing?"**

**"Now," Cupid said, "Who called me?"**

**Panicking, Frodo pointed to Legolas. **

'So it was you.' The elf grumbled.

**The Elf looked up, confused.**

**"Wait, what?" he asked as Cupid strung his bow.**

**"Oh, a bow and arrow contest? I'm in!"**

'Definitely in.' Everyone snickered while Legolas hid his face in his hands while Alexis was wishing for her forgetful dust.

**The arrow was released. Knowing what was going to happen, Alexis threw her knife at the arrow. They collided in mid-air. Angered, Cupid prepared another arrow and this time hit his target.**

The gods, barely able to hold it in any longer, burst out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

After the gods managed to get themselves under control again, Zeus clicked the 'Next Chapter' button.

'Hades!' he roared. 'There's no Wi-Fi here!'

'What?' a very annoyed Hades asked. 'Ask Hermes if it's about Wi-Fi. I had nothing to do with it!'

'Not you.' Zeus rumbled. 'Just slang.'

Hades looked furious and Hermes fixed the Wi-Fi in record time to stop a fight.

The laptop was thrown to Nico, who started to read.

_**What just happened...**_

'Don't mention it.'

_**The arrow was released. Knowing what was going to happen, Alexis threw her knife at the arrow. They collided in mid-air. Angered, Cupid prepared another arrow and this time hit his target.**_

'I told you not to mention it.'

**"NOOOOOOOOO!" Alexis and Nico shouted at the same time.**

Everyone looked at Nico.

**Percy glanced at Nico.**

**"I, uh, was, um, predicting what she was going to say." the son of Hades said guiltily.**

Aphrodite was looking at Nico queerly.

**Legolas looked at Alexis.**

Everyone stifled a laugh except Legolas and Alexis.

***This section has been omitted for the sake of Alexis and Legolas' sanity. We apologize for any inconvenience. Two engagement rings, **

'Hey, have you still got them?' Hermes asked.

**one hour, and a whole lot of forgetful dust later, everything and everyone is back to normal.***

'Are you sure of that?' Apollo asked while grinning slyly. Artemis whacked him on the head.

Apollo rubbed his head, muttering something about Hermes being lucky without a twin sister.

**"Phew!" Percy exclaimed, "That was close! I almost had an Elf as a brother-in-law."**

'Is there anything wrong with elves?' Aragorn asked. He had grown up with elves, after all.

***More forgetful dust***

**"Um, Frodo, it's your turn," Jason said.**

**"I pass to Leo. He seems worthy of my turn."**

'Are you sure of passing a turn to Leo?' Hera asked, worried. She didn't like demigods that much, but they were crucial to her plans. They had proved that during the Giant War.

**Leo grinned wickedly.**

Gimli gulped.

**"Gimli, Truth or Dare?"**

**"Truth," the dwarf grunted.**

**"Wow, I really did not expect you to say that." Leo said, "What is your favorite song from America and sing it too."**

**The dwarf sighed. "Can I lie?"**

**"Well, duh, now we all know that you were going to lie! So just tell the truth." Piper explained.**

'Pipes could just use her charmspeak, actually.' Jason said.

**"I've really only heard a few American songs, but out of those I'd have to choose Thriller. Then again, the other songs I have heard are the ABC song, **

'Really?' Ares asked. He had taken a liking to the fierce looking dwarf when he first saw him and couldn't believe that he would listen to songs like that.

**Jingle Bells, **

Ares groaned.

**and Itsy Bitsy Spider."**

Ares decided against the dwarf after all.

**Leo grinned and turned on a CD player. "Okay, now sing."**

'Sing it again!' Apollo was really enthusiastic. Legolas was smirking in the background. Gimli turned redder than Ares' eyes.

**"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark..."**

**The music stopped when the song ended. Everyone erupted into laughter.**

Everyone burst into laughter.

**"Funniest...singing...hilarious...wow..." Legolas laughed, trying to breathe.**

Gimli glared at Legolas, who was still on the floor.

**"Oh yeah?" Gimli threatened, "Well, I bet it's not as funny as this video of the entire Cupid Love Fest you enjoyed not too long ago!"**

**Alexis leaped for the video camera. "Please, delete it. I'll use the forgetful dust. I'll kill Leo. **

'You never kept that promise.' Gimli grumbled. Alexis just looked sheepish.

**Just please, please, please delete that video!"**

**The dwarf gladly deleted the video as Alexis showered the entire room with forgetful dust.**

**"Gimli, your turn." Connor reminded.**

'Of course I must use it to get revenge on our dear elf.' Gimli smirked.

**"Legolas, Truth or Dare?"**

_**Find out what happens next in Chapter Four as the game continues!**_

They collapsed into laughter once again as Gimli was forced to sing all of the songs he mentioned by Apollo.


	3. Chapter 3

The laptop was very brutally thrown to Hera, and it smacked her full in the face.

'Well done, Hermes.' Apollo said, grinning broadly. They high fived each other just before a cow popped out of thin air onto Hermes' head.

'Hades!' Hermes yelled, promptly forgetting that Hades was well within earshot. Hades was starting to get up when the laptop was thrown to him. Deciding that he might as well deal with Hermes later, he started to read.

_**"Jason, Truth or Dare?"**_

**"Well, I guess truth, since Reyna's not here to kill me for being un-Roman-y," Jason decided.**

**Legolas thought of a question. "What really happened while I was gone? And swear on your sacred river of sticks-"**

'Styx.' Hades corrected. It was one of the few things he was actually proud of in the Underworld.

**"The River Styx!" Nico corrected.**

They glanced at each other.

**"Yes, that. Swear on it that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."**

'In short, just tell the truth.' Ares grumbled. He was beginning to get bored by the lack of blood.

**"I swear," Jason said as thunder rumbled outside, "So, right after you, Merry, Alexis, Gimli, and Leo left, we decided to continue the game..."**

_*****FLASHBACK*** **____***Jason's Point Of View***_

'Gods damnit, how in Tartarus did Alexis manage to get into my head?!' Jason yelled. Alexis just grinned slyly at him.

_**After the boat left, everyone who was left got bored, so we decided to continue the game. Connor offered to start.**_

'Worst idea ever.' Hermes said, grinning at his son.

_**"Piper, Truth or Dare?" he asked.**_

_**"Truth." she replied.**_

_**"So, Pipes," Connor said, using MY nickname for Piper, **_

'Someone's jealous~' Leo sang. Aphrodite was smirking.

It took all of Piper's charmspeak to keep Jason down.

_**"Is it true that you love Jason?"**_

_**Wow, this kid was really getting on my nerves. I was about to jump up and kill him with lightning bolts when Piper spoke up.**_

_**"Yes, I do love Jason," she answered, glancing at me with eyes that could melt a diamond. **_

'Someone's in love~' Leo sang again, Aphrodite and Apollo joining in.

'It's okay,' Piper assured him.

_**I had no idea that I was holding my breath until I nearly passed out. Piper, the most incredible girl in the world. **_

Piper blushed while the others snickered. Jason was turning redder than a tomato.

_**Piper, who looked amazing,**_

Jason's red face was now even better than Apollo's sun car. Nico was quietly filming in down while shaking with laughter.

_**no that is an understatement, who looked PERFECT,**_

Leo was on the floor.

_**while trying to deny the fact that she was a daughter of Aphrodite. Piper. Loved. ME.**_

The look on Jason's face was priceless.

_**I only realized that I was in an entirely different world when Annabeth slapped me.**_

_**"Sorry to interrupt your little visit to La-La-Land, but Piper just asked Sam if he would fight Clarisse to save Rosie's life, **_

'And the answer was?' Hermes asked.

'Yes.' Nico answered, snickering at the look on Sam's face.

_**and now Sam dared Aragorn to prank call Elrond and tell him that he is going to elope with Arwen. **_

Aragorn shuddered while Legolas burst into laughter.

_**I figured that you would thank me for waking you up." Annabeth explained.**_

'Yeah, thanks. Or else they are going to hear all my thoughts.' Jason said.

_**On the opposite side of the room, Aragorn was gingerly dialing a phone.**_

'How did he know how to use them?' Hermes asked.

Aragorn shrugged. 'It's easy to learn.'

_**"Um, Lord Elrond?" he said to the person (or Elf) on the other end of the line, "Uh, yes, this is Aragorn. No, I do not need repairs on Narsil. **_

Cue snickers from Legolas and Gimli.

_**Ah, no, I most certainly have no idea who stole all of the curtains in Rivendell.**_

'Elohir and Legolas.' Aragorn informed them.

_**I, uh, wanted to tell you, that, um, Arwen and I, well, uh, we're eloping and please don't kill me goodbye."**_

_**Aragorn hung up, shaking with fear. "I am most certainly dead."**_

_**Unfortunately, Aragorn was right. Five tense minutes later, Elrond stormed inside and started yelling at Aragorn. How he got inside the magical barrier, I don't really want to know.**_

'Is Peleus okay?'

'Yes. Pretty banged up though.'

_**"You miserable excuse for a human!" Elrond was shouting, "How dare you insult me and my family like this!"**_

_**"Ymay amilyfay anday Iay." Pippin muttered, correcting the Elf lord's grammar.**_

_**"I didn't mean it!" Aragorn cried, "Please do not kill me!"**_

_**"First you insult me, then you say you were lying!" Elrond snarled, "I have half a mind to slice you in half with your own sword! **_

'Chinese torture.' Frank whistled.

_**And leave your body hanging on a post in the middle of- nevermind. This time, I will let you go, but if you ever, EVER, do **__**anything**__** to irk me again, be warned."**_

'Sounds like he will get away after all,' Hestia commented.

_**Apart from the chaos, Travis pulled a wire that he and Connor had been stringing around the room. **_

'Or he won't.'

_**I had no idea what it did, until I saw the giant bucket of water above Elrond's head, and the hook attached to the hem of Aragorn's shorts. Oh my gods, these Hermes kids sure loved trouble. I wonder how many times they got caught.**_

'Almost every time.' Conner admitted.

_**"Yes, yes, Lord Elrond," Aragorn apologized, "I am very sorry. It will never happen again."**_

_**SPLASH! Travis yanked on the wire, drenching Elrond. I guessed what would happen next, so I covered Piper's eyes as the hook stood its ground against Aragorn's attempt to escape Elrond's wrath. **_

'Great idea, sons!' Hermes applauded while Aragorn groaned.

_**Finally, Aragorn left the hook, and the shorts,**_

Everyone collapsed in laughter.

_**and raced out of the room with an angry Elf hot on his trail. I pitied the poor soul. **_

_**"Should I tell my dad to reserve him a room in Elysium?" Nico asked after they had left, **_

'I don't think I will. He will make an amusing jester in my palace,' Hades mused.

Aragorn gulped.

_**"Or will he be alright?"**_

_**"He'll be alright." Sam said, not really understanding what Nico meant.**_

_**Twenty minutes later, Aragorn limped back inside the room and slammed the door before collapsing onto the floor. **_

'How did you get away alive?' Everyone asked.

_**"Sam!" he shouted, "If I wasn't so *beep* exhausted, I would wring your *beep* neck, along with those *beep* Stoll twins!"**_

_**"They are not twins. They are brothers." Katie explained gently. **_

_**"Yes. Now my turn, wait, where is Rosie?" Aragorn said.**_

_**"...But the Precious..." a strange voice outside the room said.**_

'Hurray,' Frodo muttered. 'How did he survive?'

_**"Never mind the Precious, you need to leave!" the second voice soothed.**_

Sam drooled.

_**"That's Rosie!" Sam exclaimed, jumping up and following the voices.**_

_**Around the corner, a deformed Hobbit stood, cowering behind a bush as Sam's wife tried to coax him out. As soon as Sam spotted Gollum, he pulled him away from the bush and tied a rope around his neck.**_

_**"Oh, how it burns us! Give us the Precious!" Gollum complained, tugging at the rope.**_

'You could let him off to deceive him, then…' Athena said.

Everyone groaned.

_**Sam lead/dragged/pushed Gollum outside the magical barrier. "Listen well, beast. The Precious is gone, and if I ever see you again, you'll wish you were back in Mt. Doom."**_

_**"But what about master? **_

Frodo looked down.

_**He trusts us!" **_

'And I still trust him.' Frodo said softly. Hestia smiled at him.

_**We left the creature and went back inside. A few minutes later, Legolas, Gimli, Alexis, Merry, and Leo returned from their visit to the Flying Dutchman.**_

_***END FLASHBACK*~ *Third Person Point Of View***_

**"And that's what happened" Jason finished.**

_**If you liked this chapter, review. If you hated it, review. If you have ideas for another chapter, review!**_

'In short, just review.' Ares grumbled again.


	4. Chapter 4

'No more abusing of my inventions.' Hermes said as soon as the chapter was finished and the page finished loading.

The laptop was still thrown to Jason anyway.

**"Merry, Truth or Dare?" Jason asked.**

**"Dare." the Hobbit answered.**

**Jason thought. And thought. **

'…' Nico was speechless.

'What?'

'I thought you had ADHD.'

'Well, yeah.'

**And thought.**

'Jason is soooooo unlike Percy,' Annabeth smirked.

**"Okay!" he finally exclaimed, "Merry, you have two hours to get a girl to like you. Starting, now."**

**"Wait, but, how, where." Merry asked.**

**"Uh, yeah, where is he going to find a girl hobbit that isn't already married?" Percy asked.**

Aphrodite grinned. 'Not all the girl Hobbits are taken, dearie. How about that one with a disfigured face?'

'No thanks.'

**Just then, the door opened. Rosie and another lady hobbit walked inside.**

**"This girl suddenly appeared outside, she says that she is from the shire." Rosie explained.**

**"Rosie, dear, how many strangers are you going to invite?" **

Rosie looked indignant. 'I never invited Gollum!'

**Sam asked, "First Gollum, now, uh, what's her name?**

**"My name's Mary Foxburr, and would you be so kind as to tell me exactly where I am?" the Hobbit said.**

'How did she even get there in the first place?' Hephaestus mused. Then he saw his wife throw a wink at Merry.

**"Ah, uh, yeah," Merry said unintelligently, "You at Camp Half-Blood in the United States, on a continent called North America."**

'You're confusing her, which doesn't make a good first impression. You should flirt, and…'

Everyone except Nico yawned. Nico was listening intently, trying to pick up tips. Hazel noticed and snickered. Nico would get payback for teasing her and Frank just now.

**"Well, then, since it seems as if I won't be going home anytime soon, may I join you?" Mary asked.**

**Merry nodded, and Mary sat down next to him.**

**"And what is your name?" she questioned.**

**"My name? Um, my, uh, it's Merry. Merry Brandybuck."**

Snickers were growing louder with every word. Merry blushed.

**Jason smirked at Percy, and Travis handed Connor a Drachma.**

**Sorry this is such a short chapter. I promise to update a better chapter as soon as possible!  
Please review!**

'A better chapter? Think not.' Annabeth muttered darkly while the gods chortled.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermes threw a warning glance at Jason. Jason handed the laptop to Piper carefully.

**Okay, I finally have found time to update. Thank you for waiting! Please review so I can know what people do or don't like.**

**"This is awfully convenient." Leo whispered to Piper.**

'I think I sense some meddling in this, Aphrodite,' Apollo smirked.

**An awkward silence hung over the room as the clock slowly ticked away. Leo pulled a few copper wires out of his tool belt and began to construct some sort of machine. Three minutes later, he had made a little toy train that ran in circles around the room. **

Hephaestus beamed at his son. Leo gave him the thumbs up.

**Unfortunately, the train went to close to Alexis, who was making a fountain of water in her hands, and a drop of water splashed onto the train, causing it to short. Leo frowned.**

'You know, I made a gravestone for it.' Leo informed them.

**After ten quiet minutes, Mary broke the silence.**

**"Are we all going to something other than sit here and stare at each other, or should I leave?" she asked.**

**"No!" Merry squeaked, "I mean, if you want to leave, we don't mind, but, uh, can you stay? Please?"**

**"Why of course." Mary kissed Merry on the cheek.**

'Very strong smell of meddling there.' Hermes mused while glancing at Aphrodite. Said goddess smiled and brushed her hair.

_***Random Tomato's POV***_

_**'Look at that fool. Trying to compete with me for reddest tomato, eh? Well, he'd better stop, because he's getting redder and redder and I'm just getting angrier and angrier, and before you know it, I'm going to fall right off the shelf! I am so mad at that fool! How dare he try to be redder than me! Grr…'**_

_**Clunk. **_

'?' All the gods said.

_**'Ow.'**_

All the gods laughed.

_***3rd Person POV***_

**CLUNK. Sam spun around, and to his surprise, one of his prized red tomatoes had fallen off the shelf.**

'Prized red tomatoes?' Demeter grinned fondly at Sam. Rose moved in front of her husband.

**"How did that happen?" he muttered to himself, picking the tomato up off the ground and putting it back where it belonged.**

**This brief interruption was followed by five more tense minutes of awkward silence. Finally, Leo couldn't stand it, **

'Leo's ADHD saved us all,' Jason said dramatically.

'You're really the son of the god of theatres, aren't you?' Hermes said only to get zapped by lightning.

**and he spoke up.**

**"Merry. Your turn. Go." He said.**

**Merry didn't answer. He was too busy staring at Mary to notice anything else.**

'Very strong smell of meddling.' Apollo said.

'I'll give you a very strong smell of perfume,' Aphrodite said sweetly. Apollo shut up.

**This annoyed Leo very much, and he overreacted. "Meriadoc Brandybuck! Hello! It is your turn so hurry up!"**

**Annabeth looked up from her book. "Leo, how do you know Merry's full name?"**

**"I don't know. It just appeared from the deep pit of evilness inside me."**

**"Don't you dare mention 'deep pits of evilness', okay?" Percy sternly warned, referring to the time he and Annabeth spent in Tartarus.**

'And Nico,' Hazel reminded. Hades looked forlorn.

**"Okay." Leo agreed, "But only if you wake Merry up. He's in a trance."**

**Percy groaned. "Merry! Wake up and, uh, stop staring. Cause it isn't polite. Staring, I mean. Yeah."**

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

'Wise Girl, you know that you don't want to hurt me, don't you?' Percy asked almost pleadingly.

**Leo motioned for him to continue.**

**"Merry! Hello! Wake up! Stop looking at that stupid hobbit girl and pay attention!"**

**This woke him up. "She is not stupid!"**

Aphrodite smirked. Poseidon winced.

**Percy cringed.**

They burst out laughing.


End file.
